legendarymobfandomcom-20200214-history
KC ~ Chronicle 03, "Mind Your Stone Business! Part 2"
Back in the comforts of his own home, Karo did not seem to want any time to take a breather. He rushed about, searching for various supplies in the newly arranged home that Harold had put him in. After a while, however, he had found what he had been searching for: a backpack decorated with repeating Crobatman motifs. He let out an eager gasp as he carried it into the kitchen, where his robot companion and Cordelia were idly chatting. The two both turned their attention to the Ditto, “Oh, are you prepared for the journey?” Cordelia asked with a smile. Karo shook his head in response, vaulting himself onto the kitchen counter. He slinked his way to the cabinet, opening it up, and pulling out a tan, rectangular capsule. Pushing in the orange lid that covered it, the glob of a Pokémon ingested the contents. After he had downed the elixir, he gave a satisfied sigh. “Alrighty, I’m back to my normal Transform-y self again!” He packed two more of the capsules into his bag, before shifting into the form of the grass Pokémon, Chespin. With a nod to the Gardevoir, she handed him the stone that was so sought after, and he placed it into his bag. The two adventurers had suited up and made their way out of the front door, where they waved goodbye to Harold. “Don’t wait up on me! Just plan on eating dinner without me!” Karo shouted out to his robot companion, and in response got the inquisitive rebuttal, “I do not require any physical supplements.” The Chespin-pretender gave a chuckle as they left earshot of the bot, “He’s such a kidder!” Cordelia joined in on his pointless laughter, and then proceeded to put on a more serious front, furrowing her brow. “If we continue down the path beyond the local village’s right-side, we should be headed to where the shrine of the stone is held.” To that, the Chespin nodded. They passed underneath the boughs under the trees as the setting sun glistened upon the leaves. One or two of the leaves drifted off of the branches in the gentle breeze of the upcoming winter. The duo trudged along the muddy path from the heart of Evergreen Village. It went to the far right of the land, winding through a dark, desolate forest more harsh than the one that surrounded town. In spite of the fact, the heroes stayed strong, even when the thick greenery blocked out the shine of the sun. “N-Now I’m not scared or anything,” Karo stuttered, walking rather close to his Psychic-type companion, “But maybe we should have gone in the morning or something. Can you please, err,” He mimicked her Flash attack with his hands, fumbling, “Brighten it up?” She forced a smirk and looked at the Chespin for a moment, before focusing back on the path ahead. “My apologies, but that might put us in danger. If we’re being followed, it would most likely give away our position.” To that, the smaller Pokemon gave a sigh, slumping over as he mumbled, “Even more danger than we’re probably already in?” Just after his curt remark, the ‘grass-type’ heard a small crackling sound in the woods. He suddenly jerked his head to its direction, and let out a shriek. Cordelia sighed, stopping in her tracks and turning to him, “Oh, come now, it was probably only a—“ She met with what seemed to be a wall of eyes looking right back at her. They were big and bright white, with tiny, dotted black pupils in the center. The two didn’t take the time to fight them, as they turned once again and bolted deeper into the forest, which was most likely their only escape. The two panted as they scurried as fast as their legs could go, frantically searching for a way to halt their pursuers. Cordelia looked back at the group, taking note of their ghastly appearances. She concluded that they must’ve been ghost-types as she turned her attention back to the path ahead, “I’m so sorry, Karo, none of my attacks will do much effect on the lot of them!” The Chespin gave out a whine to the news, before his spirits were lifted at the thought of an idea. “Wait, you have the move Teleport, right? You can just beam us out of here and get us right to the shrine!” To that, the Gardevoir shook her head, “It has to be in the line of sight for me to get us there, and I can’t see a thing!” The two continued their sprint in silence, until Cordelia gave herself a smack on the head. “Ugh, hello, Cordelia!” She looked at her partner with a determined smile, “Since, you know, our mission will be in vain if we don’t make it there alive, we should bite the bullet and do what it takes to get to our goal.” A flicker of light appeared between her finger tips as she flung it into the air, brightening up the entirety of the thicket. With that, she grabbed Karo’s hand, and teleported to the clearing of the ghoulish grove up ahead. The ghostly eyes simply vanished at the end of the forest, and the two green Pokémon celebrated their triumph with a nervous laugh. “Since we’re out of the woods, there shouldn’t be any more danger.” Karo chimed, beginning to march forward. The plain ahead was something of a badlands, barren and desolate, with only large rocks scattered around. There was a broken down temple in the distance ahead, to which the two were making their way to. “Hold it right there,” A voice from in front of the Chespin snarled. Upon further examination, it was Brute the Garchomp, who had surrounded the two with a posse of his. A circle of vicious ruffians was wrapped around Karo and Cordelia, from Brute, to his crew, and back to the ghost-Pokémon in the forest. “I don’t believe you’ve met my friends.” He outstretched his arm, introducing the group, one by one. To his right, he gestured towards the Banette. It held its mouth with a hand to conceal a chuckle, as the Garchomp said, “That’s Dolly, a Banette, quite charming, honestly. You’ll get along with her quite nicely.” He nodded at the Absol closer to the forest, that was glaring at Karo’s bag. “Over there’s Obsidian, a rather bold and brash Absol. She doesn’t very much like those who don’t share.” Then, he turned his attention to the two on his left. First, pointing to the angry Beedrill, fluttering idly as he brandished his stingers. “This here’s Stripes, a long-time friend of mine. You should mind those stingers, too, as Beedrills aren’t known for their handshakes.” Brute chuckled, patting the top of his own head, “And how could I forget you?” He questioned, pointing at the Steelix that towered over the group. “That’s Sterling, our tank. Now, I don’t know how much faith, trust, and pixie dust you have in that little bag of yours, but if you would just give us the stone, we’ll be on our way.” Then, the discourse began. The snarling, gravelly voice of the Steelix boomed, “Hey, I thought you said first one to get their hands on it gets to keep it?” To the remark, Dolly giggled maniacally, “''If so'', then I guess you won’t be getting anything!” She further enunciated her quip with continued laughter. The Absol corrected her, stepping an inch closer to the two cornered heroes, “If so, then I suppose it would be every ‘mon for themselves?” The group each exchanged shifty looks, before Karo and Cordelia found themselves back to back, looking at the Pokémon around them. “I’m supposing that all of them have heard the legend,” The Gardevoir murmured with nervous eyes, “Be prepared, I don’t think this is going to end well.” Karo gulped with shiny eyes, “I should’ve given the stone to Baron!” The group of the power hungry savages inched closer and closer at the two, who clenched their fists and prepared for action. But suddenly, all were caught off guard by a shout, “Halt!” A masculine voice echoed from an unknown location, to which all of the Pokémon present looked frantically for. They had tracked it to a Mega Evolved Gallade, standing high on a rugged boulder a distance off. His cape swayed in the sandy breeze as he pointed a hand at the group. “You should all unhand that stone at once. It belongs to Epsilon, the deity of the Supreme Temple.” Cordelia nodded, patting Karo’s head, “That’s where we intend to take it! Back to the temple and seal it away!” The Gallade tilted his head at her, then gave what seemed to be a smile, “It appears that we’re on the same side, then. Nightfall! Protect the green-clads.” Right after the Gallade spoke, a Bisharp rushed out of the woods and leapt into the air. “Heads up!” He yelled with a smile, flying over the heroes and wrapping his arms around them. “Don’t worry, I’ll be gentle!” He said, as his biceps thickened, pulsating with his Strength attack. Karo gave a soft gasp as he looked up at Nightfall’s face with starry eyes. The Bisharp grinned back at him as his burly quadriceps flexed as he reared up to jump. Leaping over the hostiles, the energetic Bisharp let out a “Yoink!” His sterling silver feet tapped against the dirt as he released hold on the two. “Thank you so very much!” Cordelia gave him a smile as Karo wildly nodded. Nightfall placed a hand on the back of his head with a haughty laugh as his strength returned to normal, “Aww, shucks, it was nothin’!” The Dragon-type leader of the ruffians growled, looking back at his useless group and pointing at the small band of heroes. “Don’t just stand there, ya dolts, get the jump on ‘em! You want the stone, don’t you?!” The group nodded, and they started to rush at the trio. Suddenly, a shining white blur intervened, smashing the leading Pokémon, Eclipse, into the ground. She gave a pained groan as she trembled to her feet, her eyes meeting with her attacker. It was the Gallade, who now stood in front of both groups with a stoic expression. “Nightfall, escort these two to the temple. I’ll only be a moment.” The Bisharp gave a goofy salute, patting Karo on the back. “Alrighty, kiddo! You and mommy go ahead to the te—“ He was interrupted by the sharp stare of his leader, to which he sighed, walking on towards the destination, “So this way, yeah?” “My Shadow Ball should teach a naughty Psychic-type like you not to hit a lady!” Dolly squawked, conjuring up a sinister void that sparked with purple electricity. She cast it at the Blade Pokémon, who quickly bounded out of the way and sunk into the shadows. The group jerked their heads here and there, searching for him, clamoring amongst themselves. “Aww, afraid of a little Ghost-attack, sweetie?” The Banette taunted, but suddenly was enveloped by the arms of the Gallade, who murmured, “No, are you?” He yanked her into the shadows, and she let out a screech. Sterling stepped back, shiftily looking at his remaining cohorts. ”P-Perhaps this wasn’t such a good idea, right? Like, we’re obviously outmatched!” The Beedrill hit his elbow against the Steelix, getting into a battle-ready pose. “It’zzz nothing! Dolly obviouzzzly izzzn’t hurt! She’zzz just…Hiding, or zzzomething!” Before Stripes could get his point across, their fallen puppet-like comrade shot out of the shadows, falling limp as she thudded to the ground. The Steelix lead out a yelp as the Gallade was nowhere to be seen, either. Meanwhile, the Bisharp was leading Karo and Cordelia to the shrine, babbling on about one of his great feats. “And that’s when I said—I said, ‘Hey, chump,’ I said, ‘If you like cotton candy so much, then–Ahaha! Then why don’t you try this on for size?!’ That’s when I picked up the Slurpuff an—“ His riveting tale was brought to a halt as the ground shook in front of him. Cordelia gave a sigh of relief as Karo let out a whine, but they all joined in a gasp as they saw Brute emerge from the dirt! “You thought I’d let you all get away while your buddy laid waste to my crew?” He scoffed, “In your dreams!” He proceeded to rear back his sharp thorn of a claw, and lunged at the Bisharp. He crossed his arms over his head, blocking the Dragon Claw with the Iron Defense of his forearms. Sparks flew as the two firm surfaces scrapped against each other, but they were broken up by a tendril-like green whip that slashed the wing of the dragon. He winced and fell back a bit, clutching his now wounded arm. He and the opposing Bisharp turned their attention behind them, noticing the Chespin that initiated the attack behind them. With the newfound attention, Karo smiled and waved as he retracted the Vine Whip. Receiving a flurry of jabs from the stinger of the Beedrill, the mysterious Gallade blocked the attacks with quick barriers from the palms of its hands. While the warrior was distracted, however, the Steelix had readied an Iron Tail attack, which lashed the Gallade’s back. He fell to the ground with a grunt, as the two Pokémon towered over him with a cackle in unison. Stripes’ needle-like arm became shrouded in a purple, sludgy coat as he prepared a Poison Jab. “Say goodnight, hero.” As he forced his attack down on the vulnerable Pokémon, it was prevented by a quick gleam of light that had taken away the Gallade. The bug-type’s attack lodged him into the dirt, and his wings frantically fluttered as he struggled to escape. He looked up and noticed that the Gallade was saved by none other than Cordelia, who had used her Teleport to interfere. She had taken them to the stone that the Gallade had been standing on upon his entrance. Supporting her ally by helping him stay on is feet, she had to her arm around his waist and hold his arm over her shoulder. “Are you quite alright?” She asked, darting her eyes at his. He nodded in response with a restrained gasp, “Thanks to you, Miss…?” With a smile, she admitted, “Cordelia. And you are?” He forced himself to get into a more composed stance, as she assisted him in standing up straight once more, “My name is Daybreak. I’m a disciple of Epsilon, and I must retrieve and hide away that stone.” She nodded, holding out her hands that sparked with some sort of light magic, “I understand entirely. It could prove to be devastating depending on who gains control of its power…” The light on her hands resonated as she cast out her hands at her ally, sending a Heal Pulse to him. He popped his neck briskly afterwards, smiling at her. She grabbed his arm and used Teleport once more, sending them back into the fray. Vines chased after Brute as he made evasive maneuvers in front of the temple. Karo snarled, squinting his eyes as he tried to concentrate on cutting off his opponent. “Hold still so I can grab you!” He commanded to no avail. The Bisharp cackled as he sprinted after the dragon-type fiend, vaulting himself over the intertwining vine tendrils to try to get the jump on him. “If only it were that easy, little dude, I tell ya!” Brute skidded to a stop and extended its arm into the trajected location of Nightfall’s jump, which didn’t miss the mark as the Dragon Claw punched into the Bisharp’s chest. He let out a grunt as he was hit by the attack, and then another as the Pokémon sent him flying with a Headbutt. Flying through the air, the Sword Blade Pokémon was launched into the air with a wail. He started to plummet in Karo’s direction. “Oh! Oh! I’ve got it, I’ve got it!” The Chespin whipped off his backpack and changed his form, turning into a Snorlax and plopping onto the ground. The Bisharp landed onto the squishy tummy of the large Pokémon, bouncing until he lost his original momentum. The two laughed as Karo reverted to his original form, until they took notice that the bag with the stone was gone. They looked up to notice that the Garchomp had taken it. He held it over his head with a sinister grin, until Cordelia teleported over and plucked it from his clutches, before popping back beside Karo and Nightfall. “Whoo, I could really go for one of those Elixirs, Karo.” Brute snarled, yelling at the group, “How?! I had my goons deal with y—“ He looked beyond them to notice that all of his allies had been defeated, and saw the victorious Gallade approaching the group. He clenched his sharp teeth together. “I’m taking that stone!” He roared, stomping rapidly as he neared the group. But, quickly, the little Ditto sprung out in front of everyone, shrouding himself in a bright light as he transformed into a Breloom. “Denied!” He yelled, as the momentum of his jump combined with his outstretched palm, launching the Garchomp backwards with a Force Palm attack. The villain was flung all the way to the temple, in which he hit the wall of the interior, and caused the place to begin to crumble. Karo shifted back into a Ditto as he covered his mouth in shock, “O-Oh no!” The temple started to fall down and collapse on itself entirely, blocking the entrance that lead straight underground to the sacred storage-place of the stone. Brute was nowhere to be found. Cordelia and Nightfall looked down in a defeated fashion, but Daybreak reassuredly patted Karo on the head. “It’s quite alright, little one. My master informs me that it was destined to happen. On the bright side, we will not have to deal with that pesky Garchomp any longer.” Karo gave a sniffle and a nod as he looked up at the Gallade with watery eyes. “Plus, that was pretty awesome.” Nightfall chimed in, putting his hands on his hips, looking over at the stone rubble. The Ditto chortled in return, now forming into a Chespin and sliding the backpack onto his shoulders. Cordelia put a finger against her lips as she considered their options now, but altogether was at a loss. She turned to Daybreak, “What should we do now, though? We can’t return it to its rightful place where it should properly be locked away.” Daybreak stared off into the distance in thought as he analyzed the situation. “I know of a place that we can take it.” With that, he started to rush off in the direction that he was facing, which was the north-east of the temple. The rest of the group stared in awe as he quickly made the decision. “H-Hey,” The Gardevoir sprinted after him, “Wait up!” Karo and Nightfall looked at each other with widened eyes, as the Bisharp shrugged, picking up the Ditto and rushing off after them. “Where are we going, exactly?” Cordelia asked in between her puffing for breath. The Gallade refused to turn his head back, as he continued to bound into the distance. He did, however, bellow out an inquiry. “Have you ever heard of Jirachi?” Category:The Karo Chronicles Category:Story